Materials with increased magnetic anisotropies are used in various applications such as, for example, applications in the data storage industry where there is a continuing goal to increase storage densities. Data storage media that can store information at densities above 1 Tbit/in2 may require materials with magnetic anisotropies greater than conventional media materials.